~GUESSING POEMS~
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: O.K. Heres how it gos: I write a poem and you have one guess to guess who its made for^^;and I tell you who it was in the next guessing poem chapter^0^Come on take a minute and guess its FUN!!!!!!Just remember everything is not as it seems^_~
1. Poem One

GUSSEING POEM ONE:  
  
~Wake Me~  
  
Soft and pink balls of light float by  
  
"Where am I?" I asked the wind  
  
Everything drifts in an endless abyss giving no answer  
  
"Its so warm" I comment to nothing  
  
I realize this is a hidden part of my mind  
  
The part you only find in your dreams  
  
And when you wake up you don't remember  
  
Suddenly the comforting room shatters  
  
Blackness surrounds  
  
The walls that weren't there start to close in  
  
"What's happening?" I panic  
  
My eyes open to the real world  
  
I've finally awaken form my endless dream  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(A/N: Try to guess who the poem is made for^_~ its not who think it would be^0^Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha I'll tell you who it is in the next poem guessing chapter)  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi 


	2. Poem Two

(A/N: WOW! I was surprised how many people guessed Shippo just because of the pink balls of light^_^; But it was Kagome tricked you all^^ and I said nothing is what it seems…Not guess like a crazy maniacs@.@;  
  
*ksha2222 ducks as chairs, computers, and, mouse pads fly over her head*  
  
I was just joking I love you all and THANK YOU for R/R-ing^_~  
  
What I Was Thinking When I Wrote The Poem:  
  
I was thinking about the night Inu-yasha broke Kagomes heart and she realized how much she loves him. Kagome was kind of dreaming about it to^^;.  
  
I'm dedicating this chapter to the ones who guessed right…  
  
**Lightning**: Thank you my twisted friend for R/R-ing believe it or not one of your guesses is RIGHT!!! I'll talk to later^^  
  
**Mrs. Future Valentine (CJ)**: Good Work You Got It Right You Cleaver Person You!!!!!!!! ^^ and Thank you for R/R-ing)  
  
  
  
GUESSING POEM TWO:  
  
~Claim~  
  
I claimed you the day I saw you  
  
I knew you were special and different from the rest  
  
Where you went I fallowed  
  
Accept my claim on you and stay with me  
  
One day you'll fallow me instead  
  
But things didn't go as I planed and you ran to another  
  
Don't think I haven't seen you embrace each other  
  
Its hurts because I care for you  
  
And I know you care for me enough to save my life  
  
I will fight for you anytime to prove I'm strong enough to protect you  
  
I can only hope…No you will come running to me like in my dreams  
  
One Day…  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and Guess. If you get it right I'll dedicate a chapter to you^^)  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi 


	3. Poem Three

(A/N: Poem Two was KOUGA!!! ^^ Happy April Fools day for those I tricked. O.K. I'm limiting your guessing to 2 guesses each because there's a lot of people guessing almost all the characters so they get it right^^;  
  
ONLY TWO GUESSES EACH NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What I Was Thinking About When I Wrote Poem Two:  
  
I was thinking about Kouga and all those times he ticked Inu-yasha off by claming that Kagome is his women and what if he's seen some of those Inu/Kago moments that everyone loves^^  
  
I dedicate this chapter to the people who got it right:  
  
*baka deshi  
  
*Pee Wee: No you're really good at guessing THANX for R/R-ing and remember only two guesses now  
  
*Silenthopechik  
  
*Ukyou  
  
*Steph: Defiantly RIGHT!!!  
  
*Cyber Kitten-13: *ksha2222 injects a hundred ml. of concentrated catnip into Cyber Kitten-13 to calm them down*  
  
*Purple Rose: I'm almost done typing up some detailed chapter plot ideas I'll e-mail them tomorrow^^;  
  
*Yamashita: And the poem is about KOUGA!!! YOU GOT IT RIGHT THIS TIME!!!!!!! *Yamashita faints dead away from surprise and disbelief*  
  
*Hanyou Kells: I have 10-20 different characters from Inu-yasha I'm planning on writing poems for there will always be a poem for new comers to guess on^^ Don't worry about me go worry about your own fan fiction. I'm fine thanx for your concern -Love Ya^_~  
  
*Naoko Cat Girl: The point is to make people guess that's why their so hard^^; There will be hard ones and easy ones that's how the poem rolls^_~ (P.S. I love your fan fiction write more soon)  
  
*Emmi-chan  
  
*Draggy  
  
*Sakura Flower: Yes your right NOW STOP BUGGING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Just joking Happy April fools day^^)  
  
*Acidic green: You think my poem is CUTE!!! o.0; (I thought kind of romantic but…CUTE!!! @.@;)  
  
*Nizuno Mikomi: I am cruel aren't I? *Evil^^Grin* Thank you for R/R-ing and congratulations on winning that five bucks it is KOUGA!!!  
  
*greasy booty  
  
*Misty42  
  
*emcronia  
  
*DarkflamesSolitued: WOW your really behind here go to this place it has the latest translated scripts for the comic series: http://www.wot- club.org.uk/Inuyasha/ sometimes you have to click twice^^ GOOD LUCK  
  
*Jezunya: Your right on poem two it's KOUGA!!!  
  
*vicious-wolf: All right here's the next chapter stop begging it's pathetic (Just kidding Happy April Fools Day^^)  
  
  
  
POEM THREE:  
  
~Understand~  
  
I can't understand you but you tell me about your problems  
  
For as long as I live I'll be here for you  
  
And you understand I'll stay  
  
It's my fault you fell back in time through the well the first time  
  
I'm sorry  
  
I watch an angry dog demon march up to you every three days  
  
And drag you back almost kicking and screaming  
  
I never liked him much  
  
Growling and glaring at me most of the time  
  
But you seem fund of him so I live with it  
  
Its not like I have a choice anyway  
  
Maybe I would one day…  
  
Understand  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Remember only two guesses each to narrow down the dedication^^ Thank you and Please R/R)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi 


	4. Poem Four

(A/N: Poem Three was BUYO!!!!!!! Kagome's cat!!! ^^ Na na na na NA na!!!!:P For those I tricked^^  
  
What I Was Thinking When I Wrote Poem Three:  
  
Actually someone who reviewed nailed my reason exactly^^ so I'll just put their review below as what I was thinking…  
  
Draggy: I don't know why, but I think it's her cat, Buyo. Mostly because of where you say the character says it was their fault she feel into the well. If Buyo hadn't been out there, Kagome wouldn't have fallen in. That and you say Inu growls at the character-Dogs growl at cats. Not to mention Kagome is one of those people who would tell her pet all of her problems rather than someone who could actually help her with them. So I say Buyo!  
  
Well Draggy I dedicate this chapter to you more then the rest^_~ but I still have to dedicate it to others^^;  
  
I dedicate this chapter poem to the people who got it right:  
  
*silenthopechik  
  
*Fluffy-Lover  
  
*kaerra  
  
*neko-chan  
  
*Grace  
  
*emcronia  
  
*Irene  
  
*ukyou: Bura??????????? Did you mean Buyo?  
  
*baka deshi  
  
*Xavien  
  
*Caitlin M: The cats name is Buyo^^ Thank you for R/R-ing  
  
*Purple Rose: Sure I wouldn't mind helping you with your other fan fiction too Any time^_~  
  
*no. 99  
  
*Lin-Ysh: Its FUNNY???@.@; First CUTE!!! Now FUNNY!!! "Acck!"  
  
*lady of the sea  
  
*Emmi-chan  
  
*LilFoxgirl  
  
*vicious-wolf  
  
*Jezunya  
  
*Akemi Angst  
  
*Lightning: The next chapter and Poem after this is going to be yours aren't you delighted^^  
  
*cyberKitten-13: "Thanx for R/R-ing  
  
*ksha2222 looks around to see cyberKitten-13 playing with buyo and not listening* "Note to self: Do NOT! Give cyberKitten-13 catnip"  
  
*mnk  
  
*shiannime  
  
*DarkflamesSolitude: YOUR WELCOME!!!!!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
POME FOUR:  
  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
I'm outside looking in on your life  
  
You've almost left me before  
  
Will you stay with me?  
  
To earth, Heaven, and, Hell  
  
Don't cry for the things I've done and said in the past  
  
I think…  
  
I think…  
  
I love you?  
  
After All we've been through its hard not to  
  
I'm sorry I've put you through such pain  
  
And I can tell there's more to come  
  
Stay by my side  
  
And I'll stay by yours  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Remember only two guesses each to narrow down the dedication^^ Thank you and Please R/R)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	5. Poem Five By: Lightning

(A/N: POME FOUR WAS INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!  
  
*ksha2222 sticks out her tongue to the people who go it wrong*  
  
What I Was Thinking When I Wrote Poem Three:  
  
Actually someone who reviewed nailed my reason exactly^^ so I'll just put their review below as what I was thinking…  
  
Tsukino Deynatsu: Okay, I actually thought about this one. And I know I got it wrong, but hey, I thought a little. I think its Inuyasha. Because he always looks in on Kagome from her window, she almost left for good that time with Kikyo (the protecting time), she asked him if she could stay with him and he asked her if she would... He's never really too sure if he loves her or Kikyo, and he's always telling her not to cry. He also told her that it's going to get a lot rougher. Does that make sense? That's the reasoning, anyway... I've got it wrong again, haven't I!? ¬¬; *Giggles* oh well!  
  
No You didn't get it wrong you got it exactly right^^ Thank you for R/R-ing  
  
Lightning and me dedicate this chapter poem to the people who got it right:  
  
*Cherokey  
  
*Irene  
  
*silenthopechik  
  
*Kanna  
  
*Grace  
  
*neko-chan  
  
*Sakura Flower  
  
*Steph  
  
*Purple Rose  
  
*ukyou  
  
*shaohuan  
  
*Katoumaru  
  
*cyberkitten-13: *ksha2222 sees cyberkitten-13 eating all her catnip*  
  
Nooooooooooooo!!!!!!!  
  
*Ksha2222 screams and runs for cover*  
  
*Kimmy  
  
*Lady Shadowflame  
  
*lady of the sea  
  
*AkemiAngst  
  
*Hanyou Kells  
  
vicious-wolf: *I noticed that you were stammering in your review…You should be nervous I would have taken your head off it you got it wrong*(*Evil^^Grin*)  
  
*emcronia  
  
  
  
  
  
POME FIVE: By: Lightning  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Wondering~~  
  
  
  
I wonder if you'll ever come back  
  
Every time you leave for that old bone eaters well  
  
I wonder if you'll leave, and, never return to me  
  
I love you with all my heart  
  
and I always will  
  
I accept your decisions, and, will support them  
  
So just be careful, just come back to me  
  
Don't ever leave, don't ever decide to leave forever  
  
I need you here too, as much as they do  
  
So don't keep me waiting in anxiety  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Don't keep me wondering about if I'll ever lose you to time  
  
But if that's what you want, I'll accept it just fine  
  
Just remember to say goodbye to me  
  
So I can give you one last kiss goodbye...  
  
Don't leave me here wondering if you'll ever come back...  
  
Don't leave me... wondering...  
  
  
  
  
  
I swear! It's got such a twist! ^ ^  
  
Well, g2g!!!  
  
-Lightning-  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Disclaimer for the poem: This poem doesn't belong to me it belongs to Lightning. PLEASE R/R AND GUESS!!!!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered 


	6. Poem Six

(A/N: THE LAST POEM WAS MRS. HIGURASHI AND THE POEM WAS BY: LIGHTNING MY TWISTED FRIEND^^ AND TO THOSE LIGHTNING FOOLED…in the words of Nelson from the Simpson's: "HA! HA!" ^0^  
  
What Lightning Was Thinking When she Wrote Poem Five:  
  
Well, the poem is for.... ::drum rolls:: MRS. HIGURASHIIII!!!!!!!!  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!!!!! Think about it, Kagome might never come back, she might die or something from a demon. Mrs. Higurashi accepts her daughter going there. She loves her daughter and yada yada yada!!!! ^ ^;  
  
Lightning and me dedicate this chapter poem to the people who got it right:  
  
*TsukinoDeynatsu  
  
*Steph  
  
*Ladyshadowflame  
  
*Grace  
  
*AkemiAngst  
  
*Kanna  
  
*no.99  
  
*emcronia  
  
*cherokey  
  
*Purple Rose  
  
*Shaohuan  
  
*Lashmi  
  
*Ale Map  
  
*Lin-Ysh  
  
*Lupe Silverwing  
  
*CyberKitten-13: *ksha2222 backs away from CyberKitten-13 just for being CberKitten-13*  
  
*Dilandra  
  
*baka deshi  
  
*Fluffy-Lover  
  
*Crystal  
  
*bri*chan  
  
*Yamashita: Cheer-up you got it write^^  
  
*neko-chan  
  
*ArchaicTears  
  
*Inu Hime  
  
*Katoumaru  
  
*Irene  
  
*june pearl  
  
*shiannime  
  
*Lady pyro  
  
*bel-chan  
  
POEM SIX:  
  
~Stay by Me~  
  
Don't leave me here  
  
I feel sad and it hurts  
  
Can't you see that I care?  
  
Didn't you know?  
  
This pain  
  
These feelings I wont let go of  
  
Stay here and don't leave my side  
  
I'm yours forever  
  
Please be forever mine  
  
Don't turn away because I can see it in your eyes  
  
Stay with me  
  
Live and Breathe  
  
Just stay with me  
  
Forever?…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: The poem bug has been biting me lately and wont stop until I write it down^^; so I've been writing a lot of original poetry lately. Just bits and pieces here and there. PLEASE R/R AND CHECK OUT SOME OF MY OTHER POEMS^_~THANX) 


	7. Poem Seven

A/N: THE LAST POEM WAS KAGOME!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T SAY I WOULDN'T DO THE SAME CHARACTERS AGAIN AND AGAIN AND AGAIN AND…  
  
FOR THOSE I FOOLED I LAUGH AT YOU!!!!!!!  
  
BwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKuKu *EvilLaughterAndSoOn* he he he he he he he he he *giggle*!!!!!!!  
  
*ksha2222 rolls on the floor in fits of laughter*  
  
I cant believe only three people got it^^I dedicate this chapter to them only:  
  
*Lin-Ysh: *ksha2222 dances around Lin-Ysh throwing flowers* YOU GOT IT!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
*Tinni says: "Well I didn't see any rule that said you couldn't write to poems on the same character and this one is sounds so much like Kagome. I mean she does want Inuyasha to stay with her and him to live and breathe and she did make a vow to him to stay by his side. Question mark on forever too points to her. I mean she is not from his time so she might not be able to remain by his side forever. Just a guess."  
  
Ksha222 says: "SEE THEIR SMART WHY CANT YOU BE SMART TO?!!!?!!!!"  
  
*Irene: Ummmm…YOUR RIGHT WAY TO GO!!!!!!!Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM SEVEN:  
  
  
  
~Caring~  
  
  
  
You se me as cold and un-caring  
  
Don't you?  
  
But your wrong if you do  
  
I have feelings and you've come to understand that  
  
I can't show a moment of weakness to anyone  
  
I want what should be mine  
  
Even thou I have no right to it  
  
Dieing is an experience I don't want to do again  
  
You where there when I need you or not  
  
You can't help me but you try  
  
You didn't seem to hate me or fear me  
  
I told you to go but you stayed  
  
For that I am grateful  
  
You opened my eyes and taught me to care again  
  
I care for you more then I can say  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: PLEASE R/R AND GUESS^_~NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	8. Poem Eight

(A/N: THE LAST POEM WAS SESSHOUMARU-SAMA/SESS-CHAN/FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ AND TO THE ONES I FOOLD THAT ARE ASKING: "YES I AM LAUGHTING AT YOU!!!"  
  
DO YOU LOVE ME NOW FLUFFY FANS?^_~  
  
What I was Thinking When I Write Poem Seven:  
  
Basically it was about Sesshoumaru-Sama thinking about Rin and how she changed him with her innocence.^^  
  
I cant believe only five people got it^^;I must be getting better at tricking you*EvilGrin* I dedicate this chapter to the five only:  
  
*ukyou  
  
*Ale Map: Look you don't have to kick your self^_~Thanx for R/R-ing  
  
*Sum1  
  
*smokey_skies: I'm glad you think I'm evil but I'm also Insane^0^Thank you for R/R-ing  
  
*cyberkitten-13: *cyberkitten-13 finished off my catnip and is now moving on to my beloved tuna* ksha2222: Nooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Not My Tuna!!! The Horror!!!The Horror!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM EIGHT:  
  
  
  
  
  
~Actions and Words~  
  
If actions speak louder then words I don't want to hear them  
  
You fear death everyday  
  
I fear life but I live it anyway  
  
What a pair we'd make  
  
The seconds tick by and you count them  
  
And you wish your counting were just a twisted game  
  
I only wish you'd look at me the way I look at you  
  
Your eyes are always so sad  
  
I know it all to well because I suffer the same pain  
  
Together we can get through it  
  
But only if you trust me  
  
Then I can be free to trust you  
  
You're hardly what you say you are  
  
And I'm hardly what I say I am  
  
Deep down I'm a woman  
  
Do you see that?  
  
In a weird way I'm happy that your actions say yes  
  
But it's up setting when your words say no  
  
I can only hope your eyes will look at me with something other then sadness in them  
  
Can I hope for love?  
  
With out your permission I will  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: PLEASE R/R AND GUESS^_~NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	9. Poem Nine:

(A/N: THE LAST ONE WAS SANGO!!!!!!! CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for not up-dating-_-;;;I'm working on some fanfics that wont be posted until their done being written. But I'll up- date more poems sooner I promise^^Its just dedicating to people separately is a chore picking out there names so I'll just dedicate this to the group. So I wont be checking over my reviews over and over and over copying names out. Sorry. It twice the amount the time to write and post a poem^^;;;I'll stop babbling and get on with the poem.)  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM NINE:  
  
~Confused~  
  
I walk this land un-knowing  
  
Yet I know and see all  
  
It confuses me to feel and not feel  
  
I look pure but looks can deceive  
  
I can't help but feel like a pet to him  
  
Sealing light away  
  
The purest light there is  
  
Is mine  
  
No one notices me but I'll keep it that way  
  
Don't pity me for I don't really feel  
  
I'm not even sure I think  
  
I can't be sure of any thing  
  
I see the world reflected  
  
Turned around but the same  
  
Nothing yet something  
  
If I could feel I'd feel confused  
  
  
  
(A/N: Well okay that was really short but I will work on my other fanfics I promise I feel really bad okay so don't rub it in;___;. See ya later.soon I hope.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N. Love: ksha2222 Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^  
  
P.S. If some one can please tell me how to space this right I'd be grateful 


	10. Poem Ten:

(A/N: THE LAST ONE WAS.KANNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!!!!! THE REAL WHITE LADY OF ANIME!!!!!!!!! CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT^0^ AND MY SAD APOLIGIES TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T^^;;; Now on to the next poem.)  
  
  
  
POEM TEN:  
  
~Mystery~  
  
I feel like a Mystery  
  
I feel Un-noticed  
  
But I also feel Strong  
  
Stronger then Time  
  
Stronger then Life and Death  
  
One day everything changed  
  
For Good?  
  
For Bad?  
  
I do not know  
  
I watch things happen  
  
I also let things happen when I feel the need to interfere  
  
I spend my life watching things pass me by  
  
But I'm taken for granted  
  
Used and Re-Used with out thought  
  
Until people hearts change and grow warm  
  
Then I became known  
  
Many appreciated me  
  
And that make me happy to bend to their will  
  
Just don't attack me with trees again  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: If you don't know this your dum^^;;; I dropped so many hints in there even ones I shouldn't have but I still put them in there. Well I hope you enjoyed it! See Ya Soon^_~) Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
Love: ksha2222 Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan both tied to chairs^_~ 


	11. Poem Eleven

(A/N: THAT LAT ONE WAS THE BONE EATERS WELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So no those who got it right your not odd and your not weird^^ Your smart! Good reviewers *Pats a Reviewers Head* HeeHeeheee. Oh! And I got flamed:( It stung a little when I saw it and it made my smile turn into a frown but I got over it and wrote this poem I worked hard on this one and I hope I proved the Flamer wrong^^ Please review and tell me if you liked it!)  
  
  
  
POEM ELEVEN:  
  
  
  
~My Heart My Mind My Story~  
  
I let it take over and it covered me in darkness  
  
I regret it  
  
I regret turning to it when I was born  
  
I regret asking for its help and believing it would not turn on me  
  
It lead me to death witch I richly deserved  
  
And it lead me to life  
  
Life witch wasn't mine to have  
  
And now it's taking it back  
  
Back what it had given  
  
But it was really never given to me just loaned  
  
It killed the one I loved  
  
"Moth to the Flame" as the saying goes  
  
"To each his Own" as the saying also goes  
  
I was foolish  
  
I wasn't sane  
  
As soon as I made the pack I wasn't me  
  
It was my desires that where behind it  
  
What ever I wanted I would try to get  
  
Even if it had a human life as a price  
  
It was and wasn't me who did those things  
  
I wished it but the darkness granted it in its own twisted way  
  
If I could go back  
  
Would I change everything?  
  
No  
  
I'm not sure if I would change it  
  
The darkness had a flavor you got addicted to  
  
If whispered promises that it didn't intend to keep  
  
But I wished so hard for the promises to be real  
  
I thought loved that woman  
  
Why couldn't I understand?  
  
Why did this all happen?  
  
Was I afraid she would forget me?  
  
To leave me behind to die?  
  
I didn't know then  
  
But I do now  
  
It was never love but it was desire  
  
My wish's cost so many lives  
  
But I'm sure fate was meant to be that way  
  
Even as my mind questions these things I am on borrowed time  
  
And I'd like to burnt it Return it  
  
And throw it away to ever be seen again  
  
I Hate it  
  
Like I bad book with a un-happy ending  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed and you'll review^^I almost have 300!!! The most a I have ever gotten^^and that makes me soooooooo happy you wouldn't believe it^^Don't worry there's more to come and I'll work hard and up-date my other fanfics VERY soon!^0^ YAY!  
  
Ksha2222: "I'd like you to meet my little invisible friend Bob"  
  
*Points at the small boy on her head that has black hair, blood red eyes, and a lean body. However he looked un-happy to be there*  
  
Ksha2222*smiling*: "He's back from his vacation and making his first appearance to the readers! Everyone This Is Bob My Muse!!! Say Hi! Bob"  
  
Bob*ShootsAGlare*: "Hell No! You brought me back from my vacation for your dum writing.Again"  
  
Ksha2222*ReturnsGlare*: "Now Bob don't be temper-mantle we have a lot of work to do. Now say Hi! To the readers"  
  
Bob*Glares*: "No!"  
  
Ksha2222: "Dame it! You Little."  
  
*Pulls Out Taser and Tasers him*  
  
Bob: "ARRG! YOU BITCH!!! YOU KNOW I'M A PART OF YOU!!!!!!!!"  
  
Ksha2222*AlsoFeelingThePain*: "ARRG! YOU BASTERD!!! DON'T CALL ME A BITCH!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ignores The Pain And Tasers Again*  
  
Bob: "KAMI DAME IT!!!!!! STOP!!!!!!!"  
  
*Ksha2222 Keeps Tasering*  
  
Ksha2222: "NOT UNTIL YOU SAY IT!!!!!!!"  
  
Bob: "NO!!!"  
  
Ksha2222: "YES !!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
Bob: "FINE ALRIGHT DAME IT!!!!!!!! HI! YOU MOTHER FUCKEN READERS!!!!!!"  
  
*Ksha2222 drops her Taser and picks up her Bass-ball bat*  
  
Ksha2222*Looking Burnt*: "Say it nicely"  
  
Bob*Also Looking Burnt*: "You wouldn't" *Wide Eyed*  
  
Ksha2222*Looking Dangerous*: "Try me small man" *Smirks*  
  
Bob*Gulps*: "Fine.Hi!" *A Puff of smoke came outta his mouth when he said Hi!*  
  
Readers*o0;;;;;;;*: "Kami Help Us All"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
  
  
  
  
T.T.F.N. Love: ksha2222 Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^  
  
Note: The Flame will be deleted in a few days time sine the person was too much of a coward to sign in or even leave an Internet name..  
  
If your reading this Flamer I hope Karma will catch up with you times 3x3 and you will burst into flames. 45 0l_l) 45 71M3 175 53l_F 17 5l-l4l_l_ 83 50 (3x3) 15 l-l0W l4RM4 Fl_0W5. 


	12. Poem Twelve

(A/N: THE LAST ONE WAS ONIGUMO!!!!!!! Not Naraku but his other half^^ Guess what! I have my very own Flamer!!! HeeHeehee.I had too much sugar so he only makes me laugh at his pathetic attempts to get me to stop writing*Sticks Out Her Tongue And Dances* YOU CANT STOP ME!!! NAH NA NA NAA!!!!!!!! *Flamer Glares But That Doesn't Seem To Bug ksha2222* KuKuKuKuKuKu!!!!!!! /o0;/ Hold up! Ku? I know what your thinking.yes I am Insane!!! Now on with the next poem!)  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM TWELVE:  
  
~No Longer Together~  
  
Life is lonely and hallow to me now  
  
Now that you're gone  
  
Your laughter no longer warms me  
  
Your heart no longer beats as my lullaby  
  
But I have to move on  
  
I hide my pain well yet I am sad deep down  
  
I made friends  
  
I never thought I would not be lonely any more  
  
But their here for me  
  
They now warm my heart with laughter  
  
And their hearts beat my lullaby  
  
I'm happy I've found a place  
  
A place to be cared for  
  
I hope you found your place in the after life  
  
I'll miss you always and I'll never forget you  
  
For you live in my heart as I live in yours  
  
I know your watching and that's why I smile  
  
I smile for you  
  
I miss you.  
  
For we are no longer together  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: Please Review and Flame-Boy PLEASE FLAME ME!!!!!!! ITS FUNNY!!!!!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! (Please read the note after this chapter Flame-Boy where I am serious.deadly serious)  
  
*Everyone Looks At ksha2222 Odd*  
  
ksha2222: "What?!!!"  
  
*Bob Pops! Up On ksha2222 Head*  
  
Bob: "You know Flame-Boys right? You DO suck!"  
  
*ksha2222 Glares At Bob*  
  
ksha2222: "They were your ideas!"  
  
Bob*Smirks*: "Your wrote them down and may I add Badly?"  
  
ksha2222: "You know what?!!! That is it! You're being punished"  
  
*ksha2222 Pulls Out Her Magic Laptop And Types. Suddenly Bob Grows Two Red Cat Ears On His Head And A Long Red Cat Tail*  
  
Bob: "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!!!!"  
  
ksha2222*Smirks*: "Its permanently there as a punishment for being mean to me and the reviewers."  
  
Bob: "WHAT?!!!!!!!"  
  
*ksha2222 pulls out a baseball bat and hits Bob into the stratosphere*  
  
ksha2222*Yells After Bob*: "AND THAT'S FOR BEING A TRAITOR!!!!!!!! *Humph!* Jerk!"  
  
^^Don't worry folks he'll be back before the end of the day because he's part of me and has nowhere else to go.  
  
Hey! Lets have a Vote on the type of guessing poem that will be written next! Would you like?  
  
Romance?  
  
Humor?  
  
Action/Adventure?  
  
Angst?  
  
Or  
  
Drama?  
  
The one that gets the most votes will be the theme in the next poem no matter what character I choose today! HAPPY VOTING!!!!!!!^^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	13. Poem Thirteen

(A/N: THAT LAST ONE WAS SHIPPO!!!!!!! CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT!!!!!!! I will give credits and thank-you's to some of my reviewers for sticking up for me in the note after this chapter^^Please looked to see if I thank you! Oh! And Flame-Boy there's a note for you after to.  
  
Dear Ukyo  
  
Humorous it is!^^  
  
Love, ksha2222  
  
  
  
POEM THIRTEEN:  
  
  
  
~Marbles Are Shiny~  
  
Okay this is the truth  
  
The only reason I wanted it because it would make a good marble  
  
It's real round and smooth  
  
And it's shiny  
  
I always had a thing for shiny things  
  
Kikyo was shiny  
  
All glowing and stuff  
  
I would lie there and admire her shininess  
  
Her reincarnation wasn't nearly as shiny as her  
  
The only reason I want to be a full demon IS to be shiny  
  
Because I would have the power to be the ultimate shiny thing!!!  
  
But lets put that aside and talk about the marble  
  
Its pink  
  
I always liked pink and I love to wear it  
  
But sadly I cant  
  
What would the enemy think of me then? /o0;/  
  
So I settle for staring at the shiny pieces all day long  
  
The pink shiny pieces.  
  
Everyone thinks I'm obsessed  
  
But I'm not  
  
It came to me  
  
My own  
  
My love  
  
My precious.  
  
See I'm not it loves me  
  
It talks to me  
  
Really it dos  
  
*Men In White Jackets Come In And Start Taking Him Away*  
  
Hey! Who are you? Where are you taking me?  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooo~!!!!!!!  
  
Help Me My Precious~!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
(A/N: Dame! That's the last time I watch the Lord Of The Rings before writing/o0;/ Well thank-you for reading please review and don't flame. Flames will be used to burn Flame-Boy alive.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	14. Poem Fourteen

(A/N: THE LAST ONE WAS NARAKU!!!!!!! HeeHeehee only like three people got it right! CONGRATS!!!!!!! Now on to the next Guessing poem!)  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM FOURTEEN:  
  
  
  
  
  
~Faded Box~  
  
It is the undying darkness I am imprisoned in  
  
I yearn for freedom  
  
I do not fear the darkness but the cage its self  
  
So alone  
  
So cold  
  
I sit and wait for the time I shall break free  
  
My maker abandoned me  
  
He did not stay to see his creation come to life  
  
Or he couldn't stay?  
  
Maybe time defeated him and that was why?  
  
I hold hard on to existence  
  
So hard my knuckles turn white and my nails dig into my flesh  
  
But still it slowly slips from my fingers as time passes  
  
Dame the world for cruelly leaving me forgotten here  
  
I have emotion and I feel pain against to what people think  
  
I want to live normally  
  
I want to have a soul and a body  
  
To walk down streets and live life  
  
But I can't have anything I want  
  
For I am in the shadows and the gods would not allow that  
  
Curse them  
  
Curse the person who put me here  
  
Faded box on a shelf  
  
Worn in and ignored  
  
Moved to place to place yet still unnoticed  
  
'You will never be unchained'  
  
Dame you voices in my head  
  
Taunting me day by day  
  
I will be free  
  
You'll see.  
  
I'll wait as long as I can  
  
I'll do anything for freedom  
  
I'd melt flesh, fat, and, human bones to nothing  
  
Free me and you'll taste my kiss  
  
You will join me forever in agony  
  
I will have me revenge on the world  
  
Faded box on a shelf  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well I'm sorry I haven't up-dated in two days^^; Really I am! I wont do it again.  
  
*Bob Pops! Up (Description: Small thirteen year old boy with black hair, lean body, red eyes, and, now has red cat ears and a matching tail as a punishment for siding with a flamer)*  
  
Bob: "She's lying"  
  
ksha2222: "Grrrrrrrr! Shut up Bob!"  
  
Bob*Throws hands in the air*: "Okay fine! Be that way! And I'm sorry about last time I didn't mean it you're a great writer and you should write more often"  
  
ksha2222*Smiles*: "Really?"  
  
Bob: "No. I'm just screwing with ya! Ha Ha!"  
  
*ksha2222 Promptly Boots Bob Into The Sky*  
  
ksha2222*GlaresAtTheSky*: "Little basterd I don't know why I put up with him? I should get a new muse"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


	15. Poem Fifteen

(A/N: IT WAS THE THE NOH MASK!!! CONGRATS TO THOSE WHO GOT IT RIGHT!!! AND TO THOSE WHO GOT IT WRONG: Kiss My Muses Ass! Hee hee hee~!!! Joking! Sorry about the up-dateing^^Merry Christmas! And a Happy New Year! Now onto the next poem: )  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POEM FIFTEEN:  
  
  
  
  
  
~I Really Miss Her~  
  
  
  
  
  
I miss her  
  
I miss her a lot  
  
She keeps leaving us for some reason  
  
He flimsy lies may fool the others but not me  
  
I see what's going on but I'm still not sure what  
  
I'll keep her secret if she would just tell me what's going on  
  
It's not like her to lie  
  
It's not like her to leave so much  
  
What happened to just relaxing and talking?  
  
Why was it replaced with lies?  
  
Not very good lies  
  
I really miss her  
  
I do  
  
Sometimes she seems sad but happy  
  
I don't really know why  
  
I wish I could help her  
  
Doesn't she trust me any more?  
  
I'd watch her sometimes  
  
Her eyes are always glazed like she was somewhere else  
  
Far away from here  
  
I don't see why she just doesn't tell me?  
  
Will she ever come back here fully?  
  
I really miss her  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't up-dated. I'm just really busy. Don't worry I have not attention of abandoning this anytime soon.^^  
  
*Bob appears with a Poof!*  
  
Bob: "See I told you she wouldn't up-date for a long time"  
  
Ksha2222: "Lay-off Bob. It 6:19am in the morning and I have been up all night working on my Christmas fan fics."  
  
Bob: "Fine. Even I'm impressed you got some work done."  
  
Ksha2222: "Thank You Bob. Now those will be done by Christmas Night. Please check them out. I beg you! I'm bloody tired."  
  
Bob: "As her muses I've been working my ass off to! So you better read or-"  
  
Ksha2222: "BOB! BE NICE!"  
  
*Bob shuts-up*  
  
ksha2222: "Anyway Good-Night"  
  
*Falls asleep on key board*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Characters, Places, And, Things they belong to Rumiko Takahashi  
  
T.T.F.N.  
  
Love: ksha2222  
  
Motto: I plan on taking enough people down with me to be remembered and then I'll drink tea with Inu-Chan and Ran-Chan tied to chairs^0^ 


End file.
